Envy
by guardianranger
Summary: Akita is the wife to Liu Feilong and adopted daughter to Ryuichi Asami. She has no memories of her past life right now.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Name: Akita Feilong-Asami

Adopted Dad #1-Ryuichi Asami

Husband: Lui Feilong

Parents:Deceased

Age:17 years old

Something bad happen one day,was taken away from Lui.

Was taken by bad people at the age of 15 years old.

I have no memories of my past life,am the adopted daughter to Ryuichi Asami of Japan.

Been living with Ryuichi Asami and his boyfriend-Akihito Tabuka for the last 2 years of my life.

"Akita! Where are you?"asked Akihito who comes walking into the mansion we live in now.

Akita was sitting in her special wheelchair-since her accident 3 years ago. "Akihito, I'm here"answered Akita.

Akihito comes and kneels down to the little princess. "How are you feeling?"asked Akihito.

"OK! When is daddy coming home?"asked Akita.

"Asami had a meeting to go to"answered Akihito.

"Oh! Akihito who is this?"asked Akita pointing to a picture she had found by accident.

Akihito Tabuka wasn't sure what to say to his boyfriend's adopted daughter. "His name is Lui Feilong-he's the leader of a clan in Hong Kong Island. He's not in good terms with Asami"answered Akihito.

"Can you carry me upstairs to my room?"asked Akita.

Akihito carries Akita upstairs to one of her bedrooms in the mansion.

Ryuichi Asami was in a meeting with Lui Feilong. "Is there a good reason why you are in my club?"asked Ryuichi.

"I'm looking for my wife-she was taken away from me-3 years ago"answered Lui.

"What is your wife's name?"asked Ryuichi.

"My wife's name is Akita Feilong-she was taken away from me at the age of 15 years old"answered Lui.

Ryuichi is thinking a moment to himself-he laughs.

"I do not think it's funny,that my wife is missing"bellowed Lui angrily.

"Feilong-this may be your lucky day"answered Ryuichi standing up from his desk at the club he owns.

1 hour later

Both men were at the mansion.

"Why did you bring me here?"asked Lui.

"Come,Akita must be taking a nap in her room"answered Ryuichi leading towards the stairs.

Lui Feilong frozed in his steps. "You! Kidnapped my wife"shouted Lui.

Akita had awaken up to some yelling,slowly makes her way towards the stairs case. "Daddy! Is that you?"asked Akita.

"Yes! I brought someone with me"answered Ryuichi.

Lui Feilong was totally confused-when seeing his wife-who went missing 2 years ago. "Oh My God! Akita are you ok?"asked Lui racing towards Akita.

Akita backs up a little bit. "Daddy! Whose is he?"asked Akita.

Asami Family Doctor explains to Lui Feilong conditions on his wife-Akita.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It's been over 3 months now

Liu Fei Long and Ryuichi Asami have agreed to be dads to Akita who has no memories of her past life.

Akita has more than one bedrooms in the mansion.

Akita felt arms wrapped around her tiny form.

Whimpers in her sleep.

Akita felt a hand gently rub her back.

"akita! It's ok"whispered Liu fei long.

Akita sighs falls back to sleep.

4 days later

Akita sitting on the ground in the dinning room.

Everyone else was at the table.

"Akita! What are you doing on the floor?"asked Akihito bending down to his lover's adopted daughter.

Akita doesn't say much anymore. "I'm sitting on the floor"answered Akita.

"Akihito what are you doing,come your going to be late for school"answered Ryuichi.

"Ryuichi! Akita is sitting on the floor"answered Akihito getting up from the floor.

Akita felt a long arm reach out from somewhere.

"Akita! Princess what are you doing on the floor?"asked Liu.

Akita lays her head on liu chest.

Ryuichi gets up from where's he's sitting,picks up Akita from liu lap.

Walks up the stairs to his master bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Sleeping Troubles:Part I

Akita felt a hand gently rubbing her back,humming a song.

Liu Feilong comes into the bedroom. "Akita! Sweetie what's wrong?"asked Liu.

Akita starts to cry.

Ryuichi slowly shifts Akita in his arms,humming.

"Ryuichi,Is there something wrong with our daughter?"asked Liu.

"I have to check to see if she's wet"answered Ryuichi.

Liu was little confused now. "What do you mean wet?"Liu

"Akita has some medical issues,doctor told me to have her wear pullups during the day-diapers at night"answered Ryuichi.

"Oh"answered Liu.

Akita wasn't wet through.

"Let's put a pull up on you"answered Ryuichi.

"Shouldn't she be wearing a diaper,our daughter has medical issues?"asked Liu.

Akita lays her head on the pillow-on the bed.

Checking his watch.

"I need to get going have a meeting, Akita will alert one of the servants if she's hungry"answered Ryuichi.

"I think will stay here at the mansion"answered Liu.

"Akihito will be home from school in a few hours, he can check on Akita"answered Ryuichi.

6 weeks later

Something bad had happen to Akita she was kidnapped brought to America.

Took several days to get their daughter back.

Akita had refused to eat or drink anything from strangers.

Have nightmares every other night.

Almost everyone was busy at work

Akita is still fast asleep in the master bedroom-in her own bed.

Felt a hand stroking her cheek.

"Akita! Brought you something to drink"said a voice.

"Akita! come on sweetie"whispered a voice.

Akita slowly opens her eyes-stares at the person.

Starts to fall back to sleep-due to the terrors.

Groaning could be heard.

Liu Fei long-slowly picked up Akita in his arms.

Akita starts to shake.

"Brought you a bottle of juice"answered Liu whose very worried.

Meaning a baby bottle.

2 hours later

That's how Akihito and Ryuichi found the 2 of them sounded asleep on the couch.

With the television on.

Several hours later

Everyone was sounded asleep in their beds.

Akita was whimpering again.

Baby radios were put in 3 of the master bedrooms, office, family room, rec room and kitchen.

Akita slowly makes her way towards one of the master bedrooms.

Akihito was rubbing his sore bum-glares at Ryuichi. "You didn't have to spank me"answered Akihito.

Ryuichi looks at his boyfriend-of 2 years now. "I will spank you,ever find out skip 4 classes"snapped Ryuichi.

"Daddy"answered Akita whimpering.

Both of them turned saw Akita standing there.

Ryuichi slowly kneels down to Akita's height. "What are you doing out of bed?"asked Ryuichi.

"I am sorry"answered Akita.

"What are you sorry for?"asked Ryuichi.

Akita stares at one of her dads. "Was told you didn't want me as your daughter, if I told you and daddy what happen-they would"started Akita.

"They would what?"asked Akihito.

"I just followed people to the airport"answered Akita.

2 days later after learning how Akita was in America.

Ryuichi was talking to Liu in his private office at the club. "Our daughter was to afraid to tell us she wasn't wanted by her dads. She had followed people to the airport"snapped Ryuichi.

"Akita told you this when?"asked Liu

"Two days ago, she will not tell me who told her that we didn't want Akita as our daughters"answered Ryuichi.

Phone rings.

Screaming could be heard in the background.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Several weeks later

Akita still had refused to tell Ryuichi Asami and Lui feilong what happen several months ago.

The four of them were eating breakfast.

Akita just stares at the food.

"Akita! Aren't you hungry?"asked Akihito who was drinking a glass of milk.

Akita pokes at her food

It's been like that for several days.

"Sweetie! What's wrong?"asked Ryuchi kneeling down to his daughter's level.

Akita bloodly screams-kicks at her dads-raced towards the bedroom she was currently residing downstairs.

Screams

Kicks at her dads

Ryuichi and Lui looked at each other.

"Ok! Something is wrong"answered Lui.

Looking at his watch.

"I have a meeting to get to in 15 minutes"answered Ryuichi.

"At the headquarters or here?"asked Akihito.

"Headquarters"answered Lui.

two of them leaving.

akihito checks on Akita.

Akita shaking all over again.

"Akita! Tell big brother what's wrong?"asked Akihito.

Akita cries into Akihito's shoulders. "I overheard some voices saying there's going to be a party?"asked akita.

"Yes! Asami and Feilong are having a party with some people,why is something wrong?"asked Akihito.

"Do I have to attend it? Since I'm heirs to both Asami and Feilong"asked Akita.

"We could just asked your daddies about it"answered Akihito.

Coughing could be heard.

"Akita! Are you sick?"asked Akihito.

"I didn't want to worry daddy"answered Akita.

2 days later

Akita felt a hand gently brushing her forehead.

Akihito ended up telling his boyfriend that akita wasn't feeling good.

"akita! sweetie brought you something to drink"whispered a voice.

Akita slowly opens her eyes,sees eyes watching. "Daddy!"answered Akita.

"Princess you need to tell daddy when your not feeling well"said lui.

Holding out a sippy cup to drink.

whinning.

Turning away from the sippy cup.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Turning away from the sippy cup.

"Sweetie you need to drink something"whispered Lui feilong.

Akita whimpers. "I want to take a bubble bath"answered akita.

Ryuichi Asami is watching everything at the doorway, sees that Lui feil long had knowledge him.

Sighing to himself.

"Sweetie, how about we compromise"answered Lui.

"Ok"answered Akita sitting in Lui fei long lap.

"We get something to eat first, then we shall take a bubble bath"answered Lui.

Akita doesn't like that answer-a little weak to eat anything. She shakes her head, pouts.

Knowing that their daughter hasn't been eating that much lately.

Ryuichi sees Akita hand guiding Lui hand to the sippy cup.

Slowly had Lui holding onto the sippy cup-so she could drink from it.

5 hours later

Almost everyone was at the table.

Akita was sitting on Lui lap, slowly munching on some cut up food, another sippy cup.

Akihito is eating his late lunch,he glares at Ryuichi Asami. " I didn't do anything wrong, school was let out early"answered Akihito.

"You are in trouble, didn't call for me at the office"answered Ryuichi Asami.

"I did call at the office-your secretary informed me you were busy at the important meeting"snapped akihito-who storms to his bedroom.

Slammed!

Door way slammed very loud.

Akita was slowly falling asleep.

"Fei long, here let me take care of Akita"answered Ryuichi backing chair out.

"No! I got it-you go take care of Akihito"answered Lui.

Akihito was fuming in his bedroom. How dare his boyfriend yell at him.

Footsteps coming into the bedroom.

"Akihito we need to talk"answered Ryuichi Asami.

"No! I'm not talking to you"answered Akihito his back facing his boyfriend of 2 years now.

Suddenly felt hands grabbing him.

"Hey!"answered akihito.

A hand raining down on his pants.

"Stop! No"wailed Akihito.

(Akita's sound proof suite)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It's at least over 3 months

There were very important people who wanted to meet Asami and Feilong's daughter.

So at the gathering Akita was getting nervous she didn't want to be here at the party.

Akita was sitting in a chair surrounded by important business people who knew her dads.

Could hear voices nearby.

"Is there a reason why 2 men have daughter together"whispered a guest.

"Actually Akita is the adopted daughter to Asami-and she is Feilong''s kidnapped wife"answered another.

gasps could be heard.

"How old do you think Akita is?"asked another person.

"Ms. Asami is 17 years old"answered one of the female bodyguards.

3 hours

Akita suddenly couldn't take it anymore

"Ms. Asami wait a minute"shouted several voices.

Akita didn't even make it to the front entrance-she sat down shaking again.

Footsteps could be heard.

voices could be talking among each other.

"Ms. Asami, please come back to the room"begged one of the guards.

Akita glares at the guards.

"Sorry! Asami she will not move"answered one of the female guards.

Liu feilong knew something spooked Akita.

Ryuichi Asami gently pick Akita in his arms.

His personal guards followed closely.

Since the gathering was at one of his hotels he owns.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Akita hiding in Ryuichi jacket-she didn't want to be here at the party one bit.

"Excuse me please for a couple minutes, while I attend to my daughter"answered Ryuichi leaving the party.

He overhears some words given out.

"I no idea why he even bothering to check on the girl"whispered a voice.

"It's not like he even cares for the stupid girl"answered another.

Akita stop her dads from doing anything else, she would have punch a certain something in the face.

But Akihito and Tao ended up punching two people out with their fists.

"Get them out of here"answered Akihito angrily.

4 hours later

Everyone was back at the mansion.

Akita was wailing.

Hand gently rubbing her back.

"sweetie, calm down"whispered Liu fei long.

Akita starts to stop crying a little bit.

Starts to fall asleep in her bedroom.

"I shall check on you later, try to get some rest"answered Liu.

Leaving the room.

Heading towards the family room area.

Where Akikhito and Tao were sitting on the couch.

Ryuichi looks at the young kids who were sitting on the couch. "What makes the two of you think can punch two people at the party?"asked Ryuichi.

Akihito glares at his boyfriend. "You didn't see at the party-that Akita didn't want to be there"answered Akihito.

Tao knew he would get a spanking from his adopted dads."I'm sorry-just saw that Akita wasn't doing that well-when the guests said something rude about my sister-I lost it"answered Tao.

Liu Fei long comes slowly walking into the family room. "Akita is resting in her bedroom"answered liu sitting down on a chair.

"Both of you are grounded for 2 weeks"answered Ryuichi

"What"yelled Akihito.

"Ok"answered Tao taking his punishment.

"Also getting a bedtime spanking every two days, starting tonight in the punishment room"answered Ryuichi.

Tao asked a question. "Are both of you going to spank us?"asked Tao.

"Yes"answered liu feilong.

(Punishment) bedroom

Contists of 2 beds

Couch

4 paddles

Enema kits

diapers

butt plugs

ginger root

Bathrooms

Shaving equiment

handcuffs

Now both Tao and Akihito were on the beds-bared down.

"This is embarrasing"whinned Akihito

"Shut up"answered Tao.

"Your lucky this room is sound proof"answered Liu walking into the room.

author's Note:

akihito is 19 years old

Tao is 18 years

Making them older in this story

Ryuichi comes walking into the room-with no shirt on.

"Who wants to go first?"asked Ryuichi.

Tao raises his hand.

"Good since you raised your hand first-punishment will be easy"answered Ryuichi.

SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!

SLAP!SLAP!SLAP

Tao getting his bum roasted by Ryuichi hand.

Liu watching everything.

"Ryuichi! please stop"cried Tao.

SLAP! SMACK

SMACK!SLAP

Ryuichi giving Tao a spanking.

"Your getting this spanking-because you punched some important people at the party given by your adopted dads"answered Ryuichi.

"I'm so sorry"cried Tao.

"You shall be sorry, son"answered Liu taking over the punishment.

inserting a piece of ginger root inside of Tao bum.

"No! take it out"wailed Tao crying.

Akihito was getting a worst spanking ever.

"NO! anything but the paddle"answered Akihito.

Everyone frozed in what they were doing.

when hearing a small voice outside of the room.

"Daddy"answered Akita.

Liu fei long makes his way towards the doorway.

"Sweetie what are you doing here, supposed to be resting?"asked Liu.

"I'm sorry! The men were at the party"wailed Akita racing away.

Ryuichi overhears.

Akihito looks at his boyfriend. "See what did i tell you"answered Akihito.

4 hours later

Tao was sounded asleep in his room.

Ryuichi and Liu found Akita shaking.

Both of them looked at each other.

Kneeling down to their daughter's shaking form.

"Princess! Your gonna sleep in my room tonight"answered Liu.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sleepless nights at the mansion.

Yawning the next day.

Akita was curled against a pillow in her daddy's room.

Ryuichi Asami and Liu Fei Long both of them were tired.

Akihito walks downstairs-sits down on a chair.

Wince.

Tao walks slowly downstairs, instead of sitting at the table with the rest of the family members. He just walks out of the entrance.

"Tao, Wait a minute have to eat breakfast"answered Liu.

"Not hungry, I'm late"answered Tao.

"Late for what?"asked Liu again.

"To school"answered Tao.

"It's the weekend, there's no school"answered a guard.

Tao walks back inside the house-but still doesn't sit with the rest of them-heads back upstairs.

"Gonna go check on our son"answered Liu walking up the stairs.

Akihito just pokes at his food.

"Is there something bothering you?"asked Ryuichi towards Akihito.

"NO"snapped Akihito storming away from the table.

30 minutes later

Tao was in his special bedroom-staring at the wall.

Foot steps coming into the room.

"Tao what's wrong?"asked Liu.

"You can't fix it"answered Tao.

"Try me"answered Liu.

Wailing could be heard.

Sighing.

"Akita! I'm coming"answered Akihito racing into his boyfriend's room.

Akita was being held for a couple minutes with tears coming down her face.

Wailing again.

Tao and Akihito were sent with 4 bodyguards to do something outside the house mansion.


End file.
